


Who's in the Pod?

by BrightLightning



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kara doesn't know that Lena knows (yet), Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Protective Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLightning/pseuds/BrightLightning
Summary: This is set back in season 2, but instead of Mon-EL, someone else is in the pod.Lena is in the desert when she witnesses the crashing of a meteor or so she thought. Upon closer inspection, it turns out to be a space pod with a young unconscious girl inside. Fearing for the girl's safety, she decides to take her back to her apartment.And that's where the story begins...





	1. Reflection

It was thanksgiving eve…

On days like these, holidays, family event days, Lena likes to drive to the desert, the sandy areas on the outskirt of National City.  
It was getting late out, Lena decided that it would be a good time to go back to her apartment and just call it a night. But she decided a little star gazing wouldn’t do any harm, since you can see the stars here, unlike the city, where the light pollution prevents this. So she stopped at the side of the road, stepped out of her navy colored Jaguar, and laid down on its hood. 

She lost track of time, just gazing at the stars, forgetting work, forgetting her troublesome family, forgetting all her worries. Oh! A shooting star! Hmmm what shall I wish for? Wealth and fame? Hah she laughed out-loud. Love… I’d wish for Love… she hadn’t finished that thought when her “shooting star” kept coming closer and closer, “that is definitely not a shooting star!” She exclaimed. 

She rushed back into her car, turned the engine on, and was on a path following the “shooting star”. 

She became really excited, wondering where this meteor came from, what material is it made of, was it new to earth. Maybe it has something that would lead to a scientific breakthrough. She couldn’t wait to get her hands on it. Finally, it crashed around a kilometer ahead of here, she waited in her car for the ruble and smoke to clear up a bit, then she went closer. 

She stood there in shock, she’d been wrong twice now, “That is definitely not a meteor!”

There, in front of her, was a space pod. AND THERE IS A LITTLE GIRL IN IT! 

Lena was freaking out now! Her brain on overdrive. It's door was jolted open, and its glass cracked. She tried to lift open the door but it wouldn’t nudge. She thought of breaking the glass, but didn’t want to injure the unconscious girl. So she hurried to the trunk of her car, brought a long wrench. She placed the wrench in the cracked part of the door, and stepped on it with her left foot, putting in her body weight with each push. It was jammed and wouldn’t budge, so she resorted to jumping on it. That seemed to work. The door burst open a bit, and she pushed it all the way up. 

The girl looked peaceful, like a sleeping angel. She couldn’t be more than twelve, thirteen years old. What is she doing in this pod? There didn’t seem to be any life threatening injuries… upon closer inspection, she seemed fine. No injuries at all. ‘Weird, well maybe not so weird assuming she’s an alien’. She carried the girl out of the pod and laid her down in the back seat of her car. She could see her chest move with every breath, the girl did not seem in any distress. 

Lena inspected the pod to see if there were anything the girl would need. There wasn’t, but she noticed graphs and symbols that looked familiar. She’d go over it in her mind on her way home, but right now she needs to get this girl away from here, to safety. 

Lena was worried that some government agency would detain her, or maybe is experimented on by some anti alien group. She couldn’t bare that thought. She needed to protect her! 

She drove back to her apartment. Went to the back entrance, to avoid any prying eyes, she struggled a bit, but was able to carry the girl to her elevator and up to her apartment.  
She gently placed the girl on her bed, and covered her with a blanket. She took the time to go over the girls face, and study her features. She looked familiar. Which reminded her of the symbols on the pod. So now her train of thought shifted towards the symbols, “I know I’ve seen them before, but where, where Lena, think… oh it couldn’t be, could it?!” 

She rushed to her home office, she placed her palm on a picture that is hanging on the wall, and the picture dropped fifty centimeters downwards revealing a safe. She placed her right thumb and left index finger on the scanner and the safe opened. She went through the folder, finding the one she wants, she garbs it and hastily places it on the desk. She flips, the first, second third pages, then stares, eyes wide open, “I knew it, fucking knew it! Oh my god! She’s Kryptonian! Kara! I should call her, she’ll know what to do.”

*****  
The Danvers’ were still sitting at the dinner table, when a whoosh sound could be hear. They all rushed to the window to see a fiery ball coming to a crashing stop outside the edge of the city. “This isn’t anything good,” stated Alex. Kara changed into her supergirl outfit, and flew out the window. However, by the time she got to the crash site, all that was there was an empty Kryptonian pod!

*****  
“Hello, this is Kara Danvers, I’m not available at the moment, please leave a message after the beep”  
“Kara, this is Lena, I need to talk to you about something important, please give me a call as soon as you hear this message.”

“Okay, where is that translator program that Lex created…” she rummaged through a couple of USB drives in the safe, before she found the one she was looking for. She inserted the drive into her laptop slot and began downloading the program. 

The first thing she translated was “Your safe here” then “My name is Lena, what’s yours?”  
She memorized the two phrases and a couple more she thought would be useful, and then went to her room, checked on the girl, who appeared to be still unconscious. 

She laid down on her couch in the living room. She was thinking about the situation, about this poor girl. If in-fact she was from krypton, and had exploded a while ago, where were she all this time? And she’s so young all alone. Then her thought drifted to Supergirl, and how she might feel about this. She wondered if the girl would have powers like her. How she would accustom to living on earth… She must have drifted to sleep after she stirs awake by a sound coming from her room. ‘She must be awake!’

She ran to her room, only to find the young girl curled up in the corner of her room, sitting with her back to the walls, her knees bent and her head laying on her knees with her hands covering her ears, rocking back and forth. She was murmuring something while crying. 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you,” Lena said with a calm and soothing voice. But it didn’t seem like the girl registered her presence. Then she tried again, only this time saying one of the phrases she had memorized, “Your safe here.” The girl looked up at her for a couple of seconds but then continued as before. Lena tried again, “My name is Lena, what’s yours?” “Kara” she said between sobs, but didn’t look up this time. “Don’t worry, I have a friend who is also from Krypton, and she will come and help, ok?” Lena said in Kryptonian, trying to comfort the young girl. The girl just nodded her head. ‘I guess Kara is a popular name in Krypton’ she thought to herself.

She left the room and tried calling Kara again, luckily this time she answer. “Lena! What’s up?”  
“Hey Kara, sorry to disturb you at this late hour, but I need your help. Can you please come over to my apartment as soon as you can? It’s rather important!”  
“Yeah sure, can I know what’s it about? Are you in danger?”  
“I can’t tell you on the phone, I’m not in danger, but someone else might be… so please hurry”  
“Okay, I’m on my way. I’ll be there in five, ahh... I’m in the neighborhood.”  
“Okay thank you”

Lena went back to her room, and dimmed down the light, hoping it would ease the little girl at least a little, knowing that her senses are heightened.  
There was a knock on the door less than five minutes time since she ended her call with Kara, but really no surprise there.  
Lena rushed to open the door, whispering “Kara, please, come in”.

Kara had a worried look on her face, with a crinkle appearing between her eyebrows, “What’s going on Lena?” looking frantically around her, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
“Shhh” replies Lena, placing her hand in front of her mouth, with her index finger touching her lips. “You need to be quiet.”  
“Lena, you’re scaring me,” Kara whispers back.  
“Ok, so did you know a meteor crashed today near the outskirts of the city?” Lena asked.  
Narrowing her eyes, Kara replies “Yes…”  
Lena bulged her eyes and started moving her hands frantically, “Well, it’s NOT a meteor! It was a SPACE POD! WITH AN ALIEN IN IT! A SMALL GIRL!!” she whisper shouts.  
Now Kara became visibly nervous, “what do you mean a girl? Wait, how do you know that?”

Lena passes a hand through her hair as she replies, “Well, long story short, because we are kind of pressed on time here, I was driving near the area, so when it crashed I thought it as a meteor, but on closer inspection I noticed that it was a pod with a girl inside it! So I cracked open the pod, she was unconscious but otherwise unharmed, so I brought her here.”  
“She’s here? I need to… can I see her?” Kara asked.  
“Yes sure, that’s why I called you over, to help me with her, and to figure out what to do next”

Kara for the first time since she entered Lena’s apartment noticed that there is another heartbeat nearby, and whoever’s heart that beat belonged to was pounding!  
“oook, Alex, we call Alex, take her…” Lena cut her off, “Feds? No they are not taking her”  
“emm actually she works for the DEO, The Department of Extra-Normal Operations. They handle alien cases.” Kara says trying to convince her.  
“Still, I'm not giving her to the government, who knows what they will do to her” Lena retorts.  
“Lena, they are not going to harm her, Supergirl works for the DEO”. Lena cuts her off again “Supergirl is a big girl who can protect herself, she,” Lena points to her bedroom, “on the other hand is just a small girl, she isn’t in control of her powers, and she’s in distress right now! ” Lena finished her sentence with exasperation.  
“Lena don’t worry, Supergirl won’t let anything bad happen to her”  
Lena starts shaking her head, “Kara, Supergirl works for them, what if they give her an order to stand down? I can’t protect her there!” 

During their conversation, without realizing, their voice levels got higher. This increased the distress level of the little girl, which Kara’s senses picked up, as well as hearing the little girl’s sobs and scared mutterings.  
“Ok, ok, we won’t bring her into the DEO just yet, just… can I see her?” Kara asked.  
Lena took a deep calming breath, “Sure, this way.” She starts walking towards her bedroom, slowly cracking the door open. She stepped inside, and Kara followed suit. 

Kara’s heart panged once she saw the girl cowered in the corner, knees clutched to her chest, with her head buried between her knees, covering her ears. She remembered her first day here on earth, how overwhelming her senses were. How loud and scary everything was. Her heart started pounding in her chest, tears started to form in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. Her heart hurt for this girl. She didn’t think, she just acted.

“Hey, Hey, it’s ok, everything is going to be ok. You are safe now.” She started speaking Kryptonian to the girl. She takes off her glasses, “Here, put these on, they will help with the voices and with your vision.”

The girl looks up at her, Kara, holding the eyeglasses with both hands, each on either side of the frame, Kara kneels down beside her, as she puts them on the little girl’s face.  
Now face to face, Kara takes a better look at the girl’s face, her eyes widen in shock as she recognizes who the girl in front of her is! She slowly stands up and backs away, out of the room. Once outsides she starts pacing around, Lena confused as to what just happened, follows her outside. 

Kara pacing around, shock and panic starting to take over her, “OH RAO!!! She… she… she… she… she’s”


	2. A-OK

Kara was pacing around in Lena’s living room. Realization of who that little girl is, was getting too much. ' _This can’t be happening'_ , she thought. She's been a little excited when she found out it was a kryptonian pod, but she had never imagined this possibility. This is not exciting, no, this is terrifying! Her eyes darted to the door, then to the window. She felt like the room was closing in on her. Her heart started pounding in her chest, and with every breath, a struggle to get air into her lungs. She stood still, paralyzed. Overwhelming fear took over her thoughts, ‘ _how could this be?_ ’.

Confused, Lena had followed Kara to her living room. She had seen the state Kara was in, and quickly stepped into action.

She slowly came closer to her, and calmly but assertively reassured Kara that everything will be ok. “It’s going to be ok. Just try to take in deep breaths.” She softly guided her to sit down on the couch, and slowly reached for her hands. Kara just looks at her with panic filled eyes. “It will be alright, just take a deep breath in,” Lena says a she takes a deep breath, “and let it out” as she exhales. Kara starts to mimic Lena’s breathing, while zoning in on her heart beat, which was something she always found calming.

A few minutes pass by, with them just sitting there and breathing. When Kara had calmed down a bit, her hearing switched to the other heart beat in the apartment. Kara noticed that it was beating fast but not erratic anymore. The glasses must have done the trick. This brought her back to reality, and back to the situation at hand. 

Kara took a deep breath, looked at their joined hands then at Lena, “I’m better now” she says as she gives her a small closed lip smile.

“Lena,” Kara begins talking with a pleading look in her eyes, “that little girl in there is scared. Everything is new and different and strange. Her senses are heightened and she can’t control her powers. She’s probably confused and doesn’t understand what is happening. Please, let me contact Supergirl and Alex! I promise the DEO or any other government agency won’t take her. I give you my word Lena, please! She’ll stay here, but, but”, her voice starts to quiver, “Supergirl has passed through this exact same thing, and… and I’m sure she’ll want to help her. And Alex, she, she is the most qualified person. Rao, she…” Kara stand up abruptly and takes a few steps, trying to keep the tears at bay, “if you don’t trust Supergirl, that’s … just let Alex come, not as a fed, not as an agent, but as my sister, Lena, please!” She end’s her ramble winded and furiously wiping the tears that escaped despite her best efforts.

Lena’s eyes filled with tears, hearing that from Kara herself. They had never talked about that part of her life. She had never wished that Kara had told her about her being Supergirl as much as she did right now. It has almost been a year since they became close friends. Naturally, spending that much time together, she figured it out.

Lena isn’t accustomed to sharing her feelings and secrets to others easily. Kara was an exception. Somehow she wasn’t scared to share her thoughts, her feelings with Kara. Nonetheless, she understood. Understood that Kara might trust her, but that doesn’t mean she will tell her about her secret identity. She understood that trust was not the only element at play here. All that doesn’t mean Lena doesn’t wish Kara had told her.

Sometimes Kara makes it hard for her not to react when she slips up, but Lena respects her wishes of keeping the two identities separate, and acts accordingly. But right now though, that’s Kara’s experience, Kara’s hurt.

Lena stands up from the couch, and walks towards Kara, giving her a tight hug, “You can go ahead and bring Alex AND Supergirl. I trust YOU Kara!”

Kara hangs her head on Lena’s shoulder as she squeezes back as much as she can without hurting her, which isn’t much, and lets out a heavy sigh.

Kara slowly steps out of the hug, and places both her hands on Lena’s shoulders, “Thank you Lena! I’ll go get Alex, and come back… err as soon as I can, I’ll make sure Supergirl brings Alex directly.” By the end of her mini ramble, Kara had already made her way to the door, but she doesn’t leave without first concentrating her hearing towards the bedroom, to make sure the girl’s heartbeat is still steady. 

She wasn’t too worried about leaving. She knew she will be back in under 5 minutes, and she trusts Lena with her life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revelations will be in the next chapter, but no idea when that will be. Sorry for the wait and short chapter. Hope you enjoyed.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. A Little

Supergirl lands with a loud thud on the balcony of the DEO.

A quick scan shows that Alex isn’t in the main control area. Kara doesn’t waste a second, leaving a crack in the concreate, she’s off to find Alex.

Sensing her heartbeat at the DEO, it wasn’t a surprise that Alex was at her lab. She was hunched over her microscope, comparing blood samples from that sick Firestrider down in the holding cells, when Supergirl startles her as she bursts through the door.

“Alex, oh Rao, Alex! It’s me! She’s me! Lena has her, and she wants to keep her, but she doesn’t know!” Kara walks around the lab as she goes on in her ramble, “She doesn’t want the FBI or the DEO to get involved. Heck, even doesn’t want Supergirl involved, but she has no idea, no idea Alex how involved she already is. How involved _I_ am,” Kara says in exasperation.  “She is me, and I don’t know what to do. But you, you would…” she trails off as she grabs Alex by the arm, ready to fly off.

Alex stood dumbfounded for a moment, unable to comprehend what Kara just unloaded on her. When she realized she was being dragged away by Kara, she snapped out of it, “Wow Kara, slow down!”

Kara did, and she let go of Alex’s arm as she crossed hers over her own chest and gave Alex an impatient look. “Repeat what you just said. Lena has who, Supergirl what?!” Alex asked in confused tone.

Kara annoyed how Alex didn’t understand what she said, “Remember that Kyrptonian pod that crashed earlier today?” she asks impatiently. “Yeah…?”

“Yeah, well when it crashed it wasn’t empty.” Kara exhales heavily, “Alex, that is _my_ pod!” she says with tears in her eyes.

Alex’s eyes widen when realization of what Kara’s words meant hit her, “You mean… you?” Kara closes her eyes when tears escape her eyes as she nods in affirmation. With rushed movements, Alex embraced Kara in a tight hug, “It’s gonna be ok, _she_ ’s gonna be ok.” Alex releases Kara from her hold, keeping her hands on her shoulder, “She has Supergirl on her side”. She gives Kara’s shoulders a final squeeze, “Let’s go!”

Kara doesn’t need to be told twice, in seconds she was up in the air, Alex in her arms, on her way to Lena’s.

…

Supergirl and agent Danvers arrived at Lena’s apartment balcony, Lena wasn’t in the living room that has the balcony, so Kara let herself and Alex in, knowing they’re expected.

Kara lead the way to the bedroom, listening in to the heartbeats there, noticing that they are both calm, set her at ease a bit.  So she walked a little slower and peeked into the room, she wasn’t really think of what she would expect, but she didn’t expect to walk in and find Lena, sitting on the floor beside little Kara, wrapping her arms around her, and little Kara resting her head on Lena’s shoulder.

Both Danvers sister stood frozen at the doorway, each for a different reason. Alex couldn’t believe her eyes. That was her little sister. Her lost and scared sister, all alone in a new world after watching her home world parish.

She flashes back to 13 years ago, to when her parents brought home a scared little girl. A girl that was apparently related to Superman, but left behind with strangers. Who had suddenly gained the same powers as him, but couldn’t understand why these powers hurt her ears and made it difficult to see. Thrown into a new world she can’t explore, because everything she touched, broke.

She remembered what an asshole she was to her. How her jealousy and stubbornness didn’t make it any easier for Kara. She remembers how much Kara struggled to adapt, how long it took her to finally stop crying herself to sleep. A faint smile creeps on her lips as she remembered when they ended up working together to save the day, how they still do. Stronger together.

Alex was brought back to the present by Lena’s whispering voice, as “Supergirl, Agent Danvers” were said in greeting.   
Alex replies while nodding her head, “Miss Luthor”. And Kara is still just standing there, taking in the scene in front of her.

Lena can see that Supergirl is looking at the girl, so she tries to ease her concerns, “I think she finally fell asleep, poor thing must be exhausted.” Supergirl’s only response was a soft smile that appeared on her lips, for Kara knows that she isn’t sleeping. Not from deciphering her heartbeat, no. It’s the same trick she used to do with her parents when she knows her bedtime is coming up but she doesn’t want to go sleep alone in her bed, instead, she wants to stay cuddling. Physical contact like hugs and cuddles always made her feel better, feel safe. She couldn’t help her smile from growing, because she still does that, even with Lena. She usually does it nearing the end of a movie they’re watching, while both on the couch cuddling, and Kara doesn’t want her to leave, because she feels cozy, feels right… Right! She reminds herself of the current situation, clearing away from that stream of thoughts.

The bedside table draws Kara’s attention, “What happened there”, she asks pointing to the pile of broken wood that were once Lena’s expensive dresser.

“She tried to grip it as she was standing up, but it broke. But it’s alright, she just needs a bit of time to adapt to the new environment and her powers. I’m sure we can help make her adjustment easier.” Lena replied confidently.

And that was what had happened, well, kind of. As Kara junior was standing up, her foot had cracked the wooden floor beneath it, which startled her, making her take a step back. Her hand had barely touched the table to try and balance herself, and the whole thing crumbled to the ground. As a result, Kara junior just stood there frozen. Not daring to make a single move, as she was afraid she was going to ruin other items that belong to this nice lady. So Kara junior hugged herself, placing her hand under the opposite armpits.

Lena could clearly see the fear on the girls face. She was frozen still, but her eyes were darting all around, widened with alarm. Lena’s heart ached for this girl. She wanted to show her that it was not a big deal, and that she doesn’t care about materialistic things, that she understands that it’s difficult having new powers that you don’t have an idea of what they are. Don’t know yourself what you are capable of.

Lena hadn’t taken the girls power into account while she memorized the few Kryptonian sentences, so she doesn’t know what to say. But decides that a smile is always a good thing, so she smiles at Kara junior, and sits on the floor, on top of the cracks like they are not there, and looks up at her while she pats the ground beside her, gesturing for her to sit beside her.

So Kara junior does, she sits slowly and carefully beside Lena, still somehow managing to crack the floor beneath her.  But that detail was disregarded, because it didn’t matter. All that matters is that Kara junior is safe and sound, “I got you, you are safe here”. Lena hopes that her words come out understandable as she repeats in Kryptonian, “Your safe Kara, it will be alright, you are safe here.”

Lena leans towards Kara junior and gives her a side hug, while the young lady stiffens at the contact. She stays like that for a few minutes until she says, “I will protect you” at that Kara junior closes her eyes, and lays her head against Lena’s shoulder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late update. A death of a beloved family member, including other life events all took a toll on me mentally, so I just needed some time to get my head in the right place.  
> Hope this is up to your expectations.   
> By the way, I ended the chapter not where i originally had planned, but it felt right like this. I will try to update soon.


	4. A Little More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody knows how to best deal with a situation more than somebody who has already dealt with it before!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech that is italicized is spoken in Kryptonian.

Kara and Alex stood still in their places, still frozen from the situation in which they found themselves.

That was until little Kara _woke up_.  Little Kara sensed the motion around her, then heard the voices. She recognized the voice of one of ladies, it was that same person who helped by giving her that thing to put on her face. She contemplated continuing to pretend to sleep. Maybe that lady came back to take that face eye thing. She really didn’t want to give it back, it had made the noise, the talking and the sounds hurting her go away. But maybe she _needs_ them, like she does. A decision was made, and like her aunt had taught her, she needed to assess the situation she was in, anyways.

Little Kara opened her eyes, and was she glad she did! In less than a second she was standing up, jaw slack with shock, eyes wide open, filled with tears that were one blink away from falling. And blink she did. With tears running down her cheeks, she softly whispers, “ _House of El”._ “ _You belong to the House of EL!? There are others here?_ ” she asks looking intently at Kara. Before any response, “ _Kal-El!_ ”, she exclaims, “ _did he arrive safely from his journey? Is he here as well?_ ” she looks around the room for him.

Kara, who was clad in her Supergirl attire, glanced at her family crest, then looked at little Kara. Her mouth open, moving, but no comprehendible words were produced.  

Little Kara had deduced that they don’t have him here with them. A glimpse of confusion crossed her face before it settled on determination. Her back straightened, a look of steel in her eyes, “ _I need to find Kal-El!_ ”

Kara felt dazed. Standing in front of her was a younger version of herself, asking her about the only thing that gave her purpose, that gave her strength to withstand all that she went through. How was she going to take that away from her? She’s still not sure what version of herself that is. Is she a time traveler? Her doppelganger from another universe? A shapeshifter impersonating her? Though the last one she thought was the least likely option, given that it’s her younger self. Well, maybe it was an alien impersonating her weakest stage, but what would that offer? Kara is really hoping it’s some kind of alien. Because aliens she can fight. Punch first, questions later. But this, this, she isn’t that well equipped to handle.

Kara’s fingers subconsciously found the hem of her skirt, and started fidgeting and tucking at it. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her breathing had increased by two folds. She took her eyes from starting at the ground, to give Alex a panicked look.

Always so perceptive, Alex had already noticed her sister’s change in behavior. And as the big sister she is, she is also an agent who’s ready to take charge of the situation.

Alex takes slow firm steps near both girls. She places her left hand on Kara’s left shoulder as she is approaching her from behind, and slides it across her upper back towards her right shoulder. Her hand settles there for two second, giving Kara’s shoulder a quick squeeze and a reassuring smile.

Alex gave little Kara a quizzical look as she pursed her lips before she spoke with a smile, _“Hello, Kara, my name is Alex. Would you mind sitting for a bit?”_ she gestures at the bed, as she takes a step to sit there herself. Little Kara looks like she’s thinking about it but worried. So Alex encourages her with a smile, _“It’s alright.”_ So little Kara complies and sits very carefully beside her on the bed, keeping a bit of distance between them.

Satisfied, Alex pulls two power bars from her pants pocket, “ _I’m starving, you?_ ” As she hands one to little Kara. Little Kara smiles sheepishly as she takes it and just observes it in her hands. Meanwhile, Alex had already opened hers and took a bite out of it. Seeing as little Kara still hasn’t opened hers, Alex encourages, “ _Try it, I heard it tastes like Twellian_!”.

_“Aww Alex! You said those were all done!_ ”, Supergirl whines _._

“Well, this is my secret stash!”, Alex retorts, but nevertheless smiles, and reaches into her pocket and throws a bar at Kara.

Kara wastes no time. She tears open the packet and hums in satisfaction as she takes a big bite out of it.

Lena, who’s still there observing all this interaction, shakes her head and chuckles, “Of course”.

Kara glances at her as her cheeks gain a pinkish shade.

Apparently that was enough to show little Kara that what she had in her hands was worth trying. She tentatively opens her bar and takes a bite, closing her eyes, enjoying the taste of her favorite fruit, it wasn’t exactly the same, but it was close enough.

Alex matched her eating pace, and didn’t speak until they both finished eating. Alex took both wrappers and placed them back in her pocket, she wiped her hands clean of the crumbs and spoke, _“Kara, can you tell me what happened before you landed on Earth?”_

Little Kara’s eyes revealed profound sorrow as she replied, _“Krypton, it exploded! Everyone, mother, father, Rao, they are in Rao’s light… Mother and father sent me and Kal-El to Earth. Mother said that the yellow sun would make it easier for us to survive. I don’t see how that is, everything crumbles at my lightest touch! My sight, my hearing! If it wasn’t for this…”_ she trails off, tears still running down her cheeks, she wipes them carefully, she didn’t want to accidently break this face-eye object! Rao, she remembers that this lady had given them to her, so she averts her gaze from Alex to Kara, and points to her glasses as she hesitantly asks, _“Do you want this back?”_

Kara, who was trying to subtly wipe the tears that had escaped her eyes, slowly shakes her head, “ _Keep them, they are yours now. They are called_ ‘Eyeglasses’ _”_ , Supergirl finishes off smiling.

Little Kara looks so grateful, “Eyeglasses”, she repeats, _“Thank you so much!”._

Lena tries to hide her smile. She’s not sure how Kara and Kara Junior know each other, but it seems the little girl wasn’t fooled by eyeglasses and a costume! She wondered if the girl recognized her bright blue eyes, her radiating smile, or her soft comforting voice. She didn’t even notice the dreamy smile that overtook her facial features then, but when she came out of her own thoughts, she noticed Alex watching her, with an indecipherable look on her face.

However, everyone’s attention was back on little Kara as she resumed talking, “ _I spent most of the time in the pod sleeping._ ” She looks up at Kara and ponders, “ _I am supposed to raise Kal-El, do you know where his pod landed?_ ”

But it was Alex who replied, _“I am sorry to inform you, and of course we need to get conformation and more details from your pod, but a lot more time has passed than you realize. Kal-El is safe, he’s been taken care of by great people!”, she saw that little Kara was about to object, so she persisted, “Kara, he’s safe, I promise, we’ll get you two to meet, but for now, we need to make sure you’re all good.”_ , Alex ended with a smile that she hoped masked her nervousness.

Alex stands up, “Ok, we’ll go to the DEO, Supergirl you’ll check her pod, and I’ll…”

“The DEO, no!”, Lena interjected, “I’m not letting you take her to the DEO, God knows what they’ll do to her. What if word got out that there is a young Kryptonian, my mother would be the first to try to get her hands on her. And she has spies everywhere, please, let me keep her safe!”

“I need my equipment! How do you expect me to examine her?”, Alex objected.  
Lena starts slowly, “I… I have a private lab behind my office at L-Corp, we could use it. It’ll be discrete.” She’d made the decision of informing them of her secret lab when she’d first contested informing the DEO, but she was still hesitant, fearing what consequences it may bring.

Apparently Lena wasn’t the only one who made a big decision. Kara looked at Alex, giving her a determined look, then look at the ground as she took a deep breath before turning to Lena, “Lena, there’s something I need to tell you…”.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "TWELLIAN - A succulent fruit native to Krypton.  It's flavor is unlike that of any Earth fruit, but quite delicious."
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated. I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	5. With Yourself

“Lena, there’s something I need to tell you…”.

Supergirl then looks over at Alex as she asks her to go ahead and take little Kara and wait for her in the DEO issued van. Supergirl is giving Alex a look that Lena can’t quite decipher, but Alex appears to understand. Alex looks back at Supergirl with an expression full of worry, but regardless, nods her approval and ushers little Kara out of the apartment.

Lena started to worry a little. She couldn’t help but think that even though Kara promised, her loyalty still stands with the DEO, and Supergirl is just trying to distract her. However, a small part of her still hoped, that given the current situation, Kara will finally let her in about her secret identity. She wouldn’t bet on the later, not that she is a betting person. Lena is all about science and facts. And the fact is that Kara hasn’t included her in that part of her life, leaving Lena feeling like she’s inadequate. Feeling like she’s unworthy of Kara’s love. She doesn’t let herself think much about loving Kara. Actively avoids that train of thought. Really, what’s the point? She’s done the statistics, a Luthor and a Super in love? Highly unlikely. 

Lena can see the way Kara is talking herself into whatever she’s thinking of doing.

She can also tell that she’s made her mind up when her posture changes, as her determination settles in her eyes.

A deep breath in, Lena prepares herself for what’s to come.

“Lena, do you trust me?”

This isn’t a helpful start; this conversation could still go either way. Still, Lena had not doubt in her mind, “Ofco…”; her answer was interrupted by Kara who apparently wasn’t waiting for a reply.

“But it isn’t trust”, Kara continued.

“You know, trust has nothing to do with why you don’t know my real name. People don’t know who Supergirl is for their own protection, for my protection, and for my family and friends’ protection!”, her voice became emotional as she had started pacing back and forth, when memories of the last time the knowledge of her being Supergirl almost got Alex killed, flooded her mind.

Blinking back tears, Supergirl continued, “For me to be able to have a life separate from Supergirl when I take off this suit.” She came to a stop in front of Lena, head low, swallowing the pain in her throat. Then she took a step closer and looked fiercely into Lena’s eyes.

“And you Lena, not as a Luthor, never as a Luthor, but as a citizen, you are not required to know who I truly am. There is no need for that, there is no benefit of that.”

And like that, Supergirl was out the balcony door, leaving a bewildered Lena behind. A confused, definitely hurt, Lena behind.

“Huh”, scoffs out Lena. So it’s not a Luthor thing, she thinks shaking her head, it’s just a _her_ thing!

She knew better than to get her hopes up, but she still managed to get them up somehow. Great, she thought, not only did Kara just inform her that she isn’t worthy of being in on the ‘super secret’, but they just probably tricked her to take Kara junior to some classified location.

“Uhhh,” Lena lets out a grunt. She hates when she does dumb things just to hopefully please the girl she loves. And now she’s broken her promise to Kara junior, how can she keep her safe, if she doesn’t even know where she is!

And before Lena had the chance to fully process what the hell Supergirl just said, there was a knock on her door. Her mind was running a mile a minute thinking of her next step, as she absent-mindly opens the door, to find Kara standing there.

Lena doesn’t know if she is supposed to pretend like Supergirl didn’t just leave and then Kara suddenly showed up; but Kara doesn’t seem bothered by her particular predicament because Kara just walks in and continues on with her speech, “but as my friend, as my _bestfriend_ , I want you to know, you deserve to know.”

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Kara is indeed telling her that she is Supergirl. Kara is finally letting her in on that secret! She shouldn’t be surprised that Kara is sharing that with her, but at the same time, it did take her a long time and under unusual circumstances. Oh, is she ever glad that this is what Kara was doing. But then if it was Lena, she’d probably take twice as long to let someone in on a secret that big. Even if it’s Kara. Especially if it’s Kara!

Just then, it dawns on her that maybe Kara is worried about her reaction. But why would she be worried?! She might be the girl of steel, but she’s got a heart of gold. She’s literally the sweetest, kindest and most caring person that Lena has met. And Supergirl, well, she’s one of the few that Lena sees worthy of being idolized! Why would anyone have a problem with that? How could anyone react badly to finding out that the two best people they know, are one and the same. Well, the Luthors would… but Kara has already assured her that she’s nothing like the rest of her family.

Lena can feel her heart becoming lighter as she listens to Kara explaining her decisions. 

Kara tells Lena that she's never had a friendship as deep as theirs, which she cherishes deeply, and she didn’t want to change what they have. She liked just being able to be Kara Danvers with her, but now she feels like it’s time to enjoy being Kara Zor-El Danvers. Or simply being her truest self with her, being just Kara.

Lena starts to tear up during Kara’s speech, but Kara takes it as Lena being disappointed. Though Lena is just moved that Kara really does trust her that much to tell her, her secret identity. That Kara thinks that she is worthy of that knowledge.

“Oh Lena, I’m so sorry I waited this long…” Kara starts to apologize, but Lena cuts in, “No, no Kara! There is nothing to apologize for, this is your secret to keep, it’s for your safety and I don’t take it lightly. Thank you for trusting me with it Kara. I kinda figured it out, but I appreciate you telling me.”

“Oh, well, I’m …I’m relieved to be honest, that’s … phew, weight of my chest!”, Kara finishes, chuckling a little.

“Come here”, Kara gestures with her hands for a hug, which Lena doesn’t waste a second to get in on. This one feels different, Lena thinks, or maybe that’s what she hopes.


	6. Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is more of a filler chapter, but I've been stuck on it for a while, so I decided to just post it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized dialog is in Kryptonian.

Lena goes down to the building’s parking lot where Alex and Little Kara are in the black DEO van, waiting for her. Kara had changed back into her supersuit and informed Lena that she will meet them at her office balcony back at L-Corp. Although L-Corp is a short distance from Lena’s apartment building, flying there, the distance is even shorter.

Kara sat on the ledge of Lena’s office balcony overlooking the city, thinking of what this new revelation meant for their relationship. Thinking of this little Kara, remembering how hard it was when she first arrived here. Remembering how confused she was when she found out Kal-El, who she was supposed to take care of, had grown up, now older than her. She remembers how scared she was when he’d explained to her that she, like him, has these exceptional powers, but had left her alone with these strangers to adapt to a whole new world.

Her eyes started to water, and as a single tear rolled down her cheek, Kara heard the ding of the elevator, announcing the arrival of those she awaited. She quickly wiped at her eyes, and stood up at the door.

Supergirl watched as they entered Lena’s office, and put on her signature smile. Lena let her in, with a small smile on her face. Supergirl followed her to her secret Lab at the back of the office, as well as Alex who ushered little Kara. Alex whispers to Kara if everything’s alright. Kara just takes a deep breath and nods in affirmation.

Lena’s lab entrance was through a door at the back of the closet in her private bathroom. The laboratory is large and spacious, filled with technological equipment, tools, and machines.

Even though Lena is now in her element, she still feels nervous with the whole situation. “There’s the heart rate monitor, I think we can start from there. Check her blood pressure as well.” Lena says mainly directing her words at Alex, “do we need to check Supergirl’s for reference or are you capable to tell what’s the normal range for a Kryptonian?”  


Alex straightens her back, and replies with pride in her voice, “Before being an agent, I am a Doctor, a bio-engineer, and I have expertise in extraterrestrial physiology. So don’t worry, I am more than qualified, as I am also Supergirl’s doctor.”

Supergirl smiled, radiating pride for her sister.

Lena was impressed, and not like she has much say in the matter, “You can go ahead and get started then.”

As Alex puts on her gloves, Kara comes closer to little Kara and hunch over a little so she is at her eye level, _“They are going to do some medical examination, just to make sure you are in good health. It is going to be different from how medical examinations are done on Krypton.”_ Kara placed her hand on the little girl’s shoulder and gave her a supportive squeeze _,_ as she reassured her _, “There is nothing to be scared of; we are not going to do anything that will harm you,”_ and gives her a small smile _. “And Alex will explain what she is doing, for every procedure,”_ She looks over at Alex, _“Right Alex”_ more stating than asking.  


_“Right”_ , Alex states as she steps closer to the exam table, _“Are you alright if we start now?”_

Little Kara nodes, but it was obvious that she was still nervous.

Alex starts by taking her vitals, which were as expected normal for a Kryptonian of her age. The next step was a bit tougher though as they had to take a blood sample, to make sure the DNA of little Kara matches that of the DNA of this Kara.

“Do you happen to have a kryptonite laced needle by any chance?” Alex asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, because she still believes that it would have been better if they had gone to her lab instead.

“No”, Lena started, but was cut off by Kara who voiced her concerns about using anything that has kryptonite. She asks if they can skip the needle so she doesn’t expose little Kara to kryptonite, doesn’t want her to feel it’s bad side effects, and asking if there is any other way to test.

“I have something better though, this,” Lena says as she goes to one of her drawers and opens it, retrieving what looks like a box of needles. She takes one out and hands it to Kara as she explains that the needle is made of nth metal.

Kara examines the needle, smiles and hands it over to Alex, who doesn’t seem impressed on the outside, but is.

Alex then preps little Kara as she explains to her what she is about to do. After withdrawing enough blood, she places the sample in the analyzer.

“If we are going to do everything here, I’m going to need a blood sample from you too Supergirl.”

Kara complies, knowing that Alex needs to compare their samples, not only in order to make sure she is in fact Kryptonian, but also to confirm that she is a younger version of Kara herself. She goes to the examination table and takes off the thumb strap of her super suit, to allow Alex to withdraw blood from her wrist.

Lena takes both blood samples and places them in the analyzer. She informs them that this process is going to take some time.

She straightens her back as she prepares herself for what she’s about to say, “So when it is confirmed that Kara junior is just a child, I’m going to be taking her back home with me to take care of until we figure this whole thing out. I’m not putting her in the system, being adoption agencies or government.”

“Well, let’s not jump to conclusions. Just wait and see what the results show, then we can properly discuss.”

Lena’s protest is cut off by a beep from her computer. Instead, she goes near the monitor to read what the analyzer has discovered so far. “I’m taking this as a good sign, she’s Kryptonian!” Lena says with awe in her voice. “So it’s settled then? She’s staying with me; I’ll be taking care of her.”

Lena’s preoccupied with trying to keep Kara junior with her, that she missed the hopeful questioning look in Kara’s eyes, and the reassuring smile that Alex gives her in reply.

Lena squints at the screen, “but what’s it still analyzing?”  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. This is my first multi-chapter fic, so bear with me. I have no idea when I will post the next chapter. I know I'm not much of a detail person, so please tell me how you found my description. Is it good or should I try to be more descriptive? Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
